Loki
Loki is a former traitorous member of the Aesir who betrayed the other members of the Aesir by organizing Baldur's death and was subsequentially imprisoned. Freed by his secretly placed spies, he is now at large, planning his next onslaught against the Aesir with the Frost Giants. Loki is the main antagonist of the Too Human ''storyline. He is voiced by Robert Picardo. Norse Mythology Loki Loki is one of the major deities in the Norse pantheon. He is a son of the giant Farbauti ("cruel striker") and the giantess Laufey. He is regarded as one of Aesir, but is on occasion their enemy. He is connected with fire and magic, and can assume many different shapes (horse, falcon, fly). He is also the only member of the Aesir with the ability to turn into a female due to his shape-shifting abilities. He is crafty and malicious, but is also heroic: in that aspect he can be compared with the trickster from North American myths. The ambivalent god grows progressively more unpleasent, and is directly responsible for the death of Balder, the god of light. Loki's mistress is the giantess Angrboda, and with her he is the father of three monsters. His wife is Sigyn, who stayed loyal to him, even when the gods punished him for the death of Balder. He was chained to three large boulders; one under his shoulders, one under his loins and one under his knees. A poisonous snake was placed above his head. The dripping venom that lands on him is caught by Sigyn in a bowl. But every now and then, when the bowl is filled to the brim, she has to leave him to empty it. Then the poison that falls on Loki's face makes him twist in pain, causing earthquakes. On the day of Ragnarok, Loki's chains will break and he will lead the giants into battle against the gods. Loki is often called the Sly One, the Trickster, the Shape Changer, and the Sky Traveler. "Loki" Encyclopedia Mythica from Encyclopedia Mythica Online. Accessed July 13, 2008 Manual Synopsis/Character Overview "Although technically one of the Aesir, Loki’s blatant disobedience to ODIN and unnatural alliance with those robotic monsters in the wastes make him much more enemy than ally. He is heavily enhanced using Giant-based cybernetics."--Mimir Loki has long been the black sheep of the Aesir. He has many secrets and often assumes he is above the rest of the Aesir in terms of diplomacy and protocol. It would be an understatement to say that Loki is not trusted by any of the Aesir, except, perhaps by ODIN, whose motives and methods are rarely questioned. History Loki was once one of the Aesir as a protector and overseer of humanity. He was used by ODIN and the other Aesir as part of an experiment to integrate Giant Technology into Aesir technology to extend Aesir technology beyond its conventional boundaries in order to better combat the machines of YMIR. He was also often tasked with venturing beyond Midgard and living among the Giants to understand their living habits and form alliances. He at one point returned with Fenrir, a monster composed of Aesir and Giant Technology, and was forever shamed by the Aesir for it before Fenrir was sealed away by Tyr. Sometime later, Loki grew tired of being subservient to mankind and caused a rebellion that cost the lives of many including Baldur, who was killed by manipulating Hod into killing him. Loki was defeated and sealed away inside a torturous hologram stasis prison that continuously simulated the feeling of Loki being chained to a rock and pelted with acidic venom from a snake until he would be put on trial for taking the life of another Aesir. During his imprisonment, Loki managed to extend his consciousness into Cyberspace in order to impersonate programs like NORNs and spread his influence into machines. Using his influence he managed to contact his daughter Hel in Helheim and use her armies to draw attention away from himself. He also managed to extend his influence in the lost ship Jormungand in an attempt to trap Baldur and Thor inside and sink them into the depths of the ocean. Loki managed to build a following of humans in the Aesir's ranks known as the Sons of Loki, which led a rebellion as they broke Loki out of his imprisonment and gave a ship to escape to Niffelheim. After his escape, Loki met with the Giants to plan the eventual destruction of ODIN, Midgard, and the Aesir. Biological Makeup and Cybernetic Enhancements Loki Age, chronologically: 2000+ (records corrupted) Age, apparent: 37-40 Race: Aesir, cybernetic Human/Joten hybrid. Blood Type: Self Cleaning, adaptable immune system, Type B. Implants: *Response Assertion system *Modular enhancement package (designed to accommodate a wide variety of non-standard implants) *Synth-flesh musculature (adaptive) *Cyberspace hookup (direct type) for diagnostics (no longer used) *Machine Cyberlink (to maximize compatibility in enhancement options and weapon interface) Family: Hel (Daughter), she appears to be just as cyberneticly altered as her father. Loki's profile All of this information represents Loki during the diagnostics period following his nano-forge recombination and assimilation of Giant technology. It may have been updated, piecemeal, since them. Geneering Profile * Boosted immune system to support nano-forge recombination experiment. * Neural-Chem reformatting for machine-interface. * Base bone-galvanization and nano-tube reinforcement. 'Idunn's Notes:' Loki exhibits gross psychological instabilities. He is prone to violent outbursts and irrational activity. I believe this is due to the assimilation of the Joten technology ODIN has infused in him. One can only guess the software running through his neural system; it is alien to me and deeply disturbing. It follows its own rules and is virtually indecipherable.'' Over the years, I have sought to correct this, but the patient is irascible and has often subverted my treatments. He has refused direct medical attention for almost two hundred years now, often making adjustments himself. Only when he is severely damaged will he allow me close to him to perform my duties. Powers/Abilities Loki, being a former elite Aesir warrior along with being strengthened by Giant technology, has immense levels of strength, speed, durability, endurance, and vitality and is capable of easily manipulating his enemy. He was selected and modified for some of ODIN's most critical and controversial of experiments into developing weapons to fight the Machines. The actual effects of this process have yet to be fully understood and the mere presence of Loki is enough to put the other Aesir on edge. During his imprisonment, Loki learned how to connect his interface with any form of technology around the planet, an ability that none of the other Aesir have known to have ever existed. Using his interface abilities, Loki can freely traverse his mind through Cyberspace and take on the appearance of others such as the case when he impersonated Skuld the NORN to fool Baldur. He also possesses extreme intelligence and along with hs expert usage of his whip-like weapon, can use them both to decimate hordes of enemies. Weapons Please note: All Aesir are trained in a wide variety of weaponry, both melee and ranged. From swords, axes, hammers and glaives, through mass-driving linear accelerators, laser projectors, fusion/plasma hybrid energy weapons. Loki's preferred weapon is one of his own design and resembles a long staff topped with a serpent's head. The staff is made from a nano-forged material that can switch between rigidity and flexibility almost instantly. This means that the staff can be transformed into a whip-like weapon in the middle of an attack. Its flexible wire core allows the staff/whip to extend to great ranges, making the weapon exceptionally versatile. Small barbs along the staff allow it to cut through metals and armor. Loki's armor is more for comfort than for any real protection that an Aesir might need on the battlefield. However, it has been extensively modified by Loki for his needs. Since he is a secretive man, the range of these enhancements is not known. Battlefield diagnostics, where intelligible, seem to describe the armor as heavily force-shielded against nearly all battlefield electro-magnetic, radiation and beam-particle weapons, as well as possessing stealth-based qualities, such as optical and/or heat energy obfuscation. Battlefield Role in Too Human Loki was not designed to fill a specific battlefield role, but as an experiment in extending Aesir technology beyond "normal" bounds. While he is a competent fighter, it has often been beneficial to withdraw him from the fighting against the Children of the YMIR, for fear of extensive collateral damage. "Too Human Villain Profile: Loki " GameSpy. Accessed July 13, 2008 Gallery 1217250729 headshots loki 2.jpg Trivia * Loki's ability to take on the appearance of others, including the female NORN in Cyberspace, alludes to his mythological progenitor who had the ability to change his shape and sex. Category:Gods Category:Mythology